


Hold On, I Don't Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How does one 'accidentally' press one's lips against another's?" -Harry Greenwood in Ep. 1.05 "Other Women", Charmed (2018)Post 2.14 - Because I couldn't help myself.  FLUFF.[insert gif of big guy in Tangled making two ceramic unicorns kiss]
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold On, I Don't Mind

Macy pulls him into her arms and tries to will away the worry swirling around in her head, the _fear_ that’s she’s made a mistake in telling him all she did. And, unsurprisingly enough, the longer she and Harry stand there with their arms wrapped around each other, the more her worries quiet and fade into the background. 

She’d missed her friend so much. Then to make matters worse, in that time they had spent 'apart' the rest of her world had become just so painful. But in the here and now, Macy finds herself sinking into this embrace like it's the first truly comforting moment she's had in months.

Somewhere in the cluttered attic, a clock counts out the seconds and minutes in muffled ticks. She hears Harry’s voice as if from across a great distance asking if perhaps they should head downstairs to rejoin her sisters, inquire after their dinner plans and such. But Macy, having momentarily lost herself in the warm scent and solid sensation of the man holding her, offers only a hum against his shoulder as she tightens her arms around his waist, unwilling to be released just yet...

That is until his words finally manage to penetrate. It’s then that she freezes. She’s made it weird. He’s asked her to let him go and now she’s making it weird by doing the exact opposite. She pulls away lightning-fast, sputtering out _sorry, sorry_ while trying to laugh off the weirdness. Then turning even more abruptly she tries to casually but quickly make her way to the attic door. Yes, her sisters and dinner. They should definitely check on both.

Harry’s mouth falls open and his eyebrows attempt to cross the vast expanse of his forehead, presumably to search for answers in his faraway hairline. What on earth had just happened?

"Macy, wait!"

He flashes over to a point just between her and the door. Macy startles but by some miracle she stops herself short of colliding with him and potentially sending them down the perilously close stairwell.

"Macy," he says in that damn quiet, _patient_ tone of his. She sees him ducking his head in an attempt to catch her eye. She'd be annoyed on top of being embarrassed but he's taken her hands and is pulling her arms back into place around his waist. "If you weren't quite ready to let go you most certainly could have held on. Rest assured that I would not have minded." 

Though, for all his calm words and that quiet and even tone Macy can feel the hard kick of Harry's heart where her arm is curved over his ribs. She pulls back to look at him but realizes too late how close his face is to hers. She feels his lips slide over her cheek and against the corner of her mouth. And just as her lips graze over his, his lips part and one of them sucks in a quick breath.

-

Harry doesn’t mean for this to happen. He had meant what he’d said; his intent had been, _was still_ to repair their friendship. He’d let his passions rule him in the recent past, let himself be petty and mean and Macy had paid the price for that in so many ways. Harry shudders inwardly at the memory of realizing his doppelganger, infected with Harry’s own unchecked feelings for Macy, had stolen her away. He cringes at his own behaviour towards her in the aftermath of her ordeal. 

But now is his chance to show her he can once again be the man, the _friend_ she’d counted on and confided in. And when she opens her arms to him in the wake of his plea, he feels such an onslaught of relief that it nearly floors him. Even more so when she allows herself to be pulled back into his arms after her odd and aborted flight from their first embrace.

And yet, once again, relief turns into distraction and he finds himself musing on the brilliant shade of her lipstick, bright like a beacon calling him home. Despite his earlier internal admonitions and outward assurances, friendly thoughts once again give way to less than innocent imaginings. Imaginings such as how easily, given their closeness in height, he could simply tip his head down and find her lips with his own and then...

And then she pulls back and he feels his lips glance against hers and the softness, oh that softness. He’d never known, never imagined that lips could be so soft.

He hears her small gasp, feels the air being pulled from between his own parted lips and then she's tensing again. He doesn't think he can bear it if she leaves him one more time tonight. So, hopelessly selfish man that he is, Harry dives in and prays to anything that will hear him that he's not making the most devastating mistake of his long, long life. But then she's stretching up to meet him and her lips are parted and so welcoming he wants to weep for it.

In lieu of weeping, Harry attempts to demonstrate to the woman in his arms just how eager he is to explore and learn every inch of her sweet mouth and offer her any part of his own that she may want. And she seems to want it all. He's pushed into a nearby table set in front of a bank of windows. There he rests his weight as Macy presses her soft, intoxicating form against him. Her arms rise to drape over his shoulders and he revels in the feeling of being surrounded by her. Harry finds himself moaning into her mouth and swallowing down her answering cries. It goes on like that for several, blessed minutes until a lack of oxygen forces them to break apart. Happy, dopey smiles stretch their faces as they struggle to regain their breath.

"I’m hoping you never mind me doing this either, Harry."

His answer is another soft chuckle and a shake of his head as he pulls her back to him for another kiss. Her sisters and dinner, Harry decides, shall just have to wait a few minutes more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you's to Majestrix for allowing me to word vomit at her at such high frequencies.


End file.
